leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
EHS Scientist
Name: Lloyd Denial* Bio: Lloyd was born to a British scientist who took an Indian mistress. Being raised by his father, he was taught from an early age to find solutions to all problems and to question everything. This had an unintended consequence of a general disillusionment in the concepts of God and the supernatural. After coming of age, he went back to England to study, completing a Bachelors of Physics and a Bachelors of Biology at the Imperial College of London, and later receiving a Masters of Science from the University of Cambridge. Lloyd ended up teaching for his Alma Mater, and after achieving tenure obtained a reputation for making and doing eccentric things. *And yes, that's an actual British last name. Appearance: Average height, average looks, fairly thin. Has a light tan complexion and glasses. A somewhat elderly man, prone to wearing formal clothing even in informal situations. Always carries a book or several in his pockets. Personality: Lloyd can be somewhat airheaded at times, as he enjoys thinking through problems. When focused on the matter at hand, he is ruthlessly pragmatic. He's not very sure of himself around others, and uses highly formal and sometimes archaic language; this makes him seem pompous, when he is actually fairly shy. Equipment: *Pistol: Browning Hi-Power *Device 1: Lightning Jar: A large capacitor the size and shape of a jar. Needs a good deal of charging, but when the prongs are touched to a target, it imparts a very strong electrical jolt. A knife can be connected to the jar for an edge in close combat. *Device 2: Sonic Mine: several small devices designed to disable whoever tripped it. When tripped, it creates a small explosion where energy is released mostly as sound, rather than heat. Intended as a non-lethal alternative to standard landmines, it ended up unused due to the immense pressure wave killing the victim. *Pouch: **Vial 1: Gallium – breaks down metals **Vial 2: 98% Hydrochloric Acid - breaks down most organics **Vial 3: Small beads of Sodium - combine with Vial 4 to make small fire **Vial 4: Water - It's goddamn water. **Vial 5: Dry Ice - combine with 4 to make a smoke cloud **Vial 6: Hydrogen - put a bit in a container & light for a bang **"Vial" 7: Long spool of silver wire - excellent conductor, can wrap around melee weapons. **Vial 8: Undiluted Boomslang Venom - potent hemotoxin, causes victim to bleed from everywhere by disabling blood clotting. X-Factors: *Skilled strategist; one of his strengths is analyzing the situation and coming up with a plan. *Excellent knowledge of Physics and Biology; fairly good in other disciplines. Has a moderate knowledge of Chemistry and Medicine. *Very pragmatic; will take the most logical route, no matter what it entails. *Quick learner; rarely slips up the same way twice. *Has an awesome British/Indian combo accent Weakness: *Incredibly skeptical and thinks supernatural phenomena are tricks. *Not very physically fit; he's old, and he's got very little physical activity. *Has an inferiority complex due to discrimination against his Indian half. It's held him back most of his life, and he feels he needs to compensate for it. *Spends far too much time working through problems. If there's one he can't solve, it'll be in the back of his mind until he does, distracting him from the matter at hand. Category:DF